


Paying Rent

by VoxoftheNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 20s!Ignis, 30s!Gladiolus, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxoftheNox/pseuds/VoxoftheNox
Summary: When his roommate unexpectedly drops out of college and leaves the apartment, Ignis is left with double the price of rent to pay and only a few days to come up with the money.Luckily his landlord, Mr. Amicitia, is open to other forms of payment...





	Paying Rent

The first problem was that Ignis's roommate had bailed on him, dropped out of college midway through the semester and hauled all of his stuff out of the apartment before Ignis was even told what was going on. The second was that his own part time job was barely enough to cover his finances as it was, without the added burden of having to pay for rent by himself. Getting his degree was costing Ignis enough already, never mind all the loans he’d taken out, the payment plans and living on a shoestring budget. No matter what he did, there was no way he’d be able to find enough money for doubled rent. He already barely slept, another job was out of the question. There was little within his apartment that he could sell outside of his tiny, old TV, and that was hardly worth anything. Donating blood and plasma might give him something extra to spend, but it wouldn’t be enough. Donating a kidney was a tempting idea, but maybe not much of a practical one.

He was going to get evicted.

Ignis had been struggling to come up with a solution in the days since his roommate had left, but there was none, and the end of the month was coming up. He had always been honest by nature, and never one to shy away from his responsibilities. With a dejected sigh, he pulled up the landlord’s number in his phone. He would tell Mr. Amicitia of his situation, and perhaps he could get an extension. If not, then Ignis would be informing him of his imminent departure.

His finger hesitated over the call button, then Ignis pulled up a text message instead. He hope he could plead his case better in person than over the phone.  

> Ignis S.: Hello Mr. Amicitia, this is Ignis in room 212. I’d like to speak with you, when you have a moment.

Almost immediately the bubble that indicated that Mr. Amicitia was typing appeared, and his reply only took moments to arrive.  

> Gladiolus A: Hey Ignis, is now a good time? I can stop by in a few if it is.

While Ignis had initially thought it strange that Mr. Amicitia lived in the apartments when all of his previous landlords had lived off property, there were benefits. Mr. Amicitia did most of the repairs himself when things went wrong, or broke, and he was always easy to get in touch with and quick to stop by. A distracting benefit, as Mr. Amicitia was well built, covered with rippling muscle and tattoos. He was prone to taking his shirt off when he worked, particularly during the summer months (which was how Ignis had found out, red faced, that Mr. Amicitia had his nipples pierced). He was a far cry from the old and cranky landlords Ignis had in the past, and even if his apartment was tiny, Ignis was reluctant to give the place up.

“My door’s always open,” he’d told Ignis on more than one occasion, though Ignis had never taken advantage of that, even if he knew well which room on the top floor that Mr. Amicitia lived in.

Ignis replied to the message in the affirmative, and minutes later heard a knock on his door. He opened it promptly, not wanting to keep his landlord waiting, and was met with the hulking form of the massive Mr. Amicitia, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a tank top that was tight enough to look pained on (Ignis refused to let his eyes wander to Mr. Amicitia's chest where the bumps of his nipple piercings were showing through). He had a warm smile on his face, and Ignis gave him a tight smile of his own before moving aside to let him in.

“Hello, Mr. Amicitia,” Ignis said, and his landlord gave another smile.

“Ignis, I’ve told you before, just Gladio’s fine.”

“Right, well… Gladio,” Ignis said, feeling strange, “I’m afraid I have some bad news. The roommate that I was subleasing to has dropped out and moved home. It’s made money tight and I don’t know that I’ll have this month’s payment on time… if at all.”

Mr. Amicitia’s- _Gladio’s_ face went serious. “I’m sorry to hear that Ignis,” he said.

“I was hoping to get an extension on time, if possible.”

Gladio nodded, “Of course.”

“And… if I should fail to come up with the money in time, then I’ll be needing to move out.”

There was a frown on Gladio’s face, warm amber eyes looking at Ignis seriously.

“In the middle of the semester? I can’t imagine that’ll be good for your GPA.”

Ignis sighed and said, “No, but it might be my only option. Things were tight financially before my roommate moved out.”

Gladio tilted his head to the side, and after a minute he stepped forward into Ignis’s personal space. A large, warm, hand came to rest on the outside of his hip, and Ignis’s breath caught in his throat at the sudden contact. Gladio was looking Ignis down, practically undressing him with his eyes. With embarrassment, Ignis realized he was getting turned on, especially when Gladio licked his lips. 

“You know… there are other ways to pay rent.”

The hand lingered just a moment longer, then Gladio pulled back, looking friendly and neutral again.

“Well, let me know,” he said, and then started walking for the door. “I can give you an extra week. Or, we can get things taken care of tonight, if you’d like. Stop by any time.”

Gladio winked then walked out the door.

 

 

 

 

In the end, Ignis decided on the most sensible solution.

There was no way for him to get the money in time, even with an extension, unless he took out another loan and that was something Ignis would rather avoid. Mr. Amicitia was an attractive man. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it sometimes, late at night with a hand down his pants, but he’d done the same with a number of others- some of his professors, his old boss, a few regulars at the coffee shop he worked at. He just never expected it to become a reality, but now that it was an option, Ignis found he didn’t mind the idea. Part of him felt excited, actually, even if he knew it was a little wrong, when this was just quid pro quo.

He wasted a couple of hours going back and forth in his head. He was worried that he would go upstairs and his landlord would just laugh in his face because it would turn out to have been a joke. Ignis was desperate enough to determine that it was worth the risk, so later that night when most of the other tenants were already home, Ignis went to Mr. Amicitia's room.

It took some nerve to knock on the door, but it was quickly answered by his landlord, still wearing that ridiculously tight tank top and Ignis had to stop himself from getting too excited. It wasn't only what Mr. Amicitia was wearing, but also the look he was giving Ignis, a smirk like he'd known Ignis was going to take him up on his offer. 

"Come in, Ignis," he said and closed the door shut behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "So, have you made a decision?"

Ignis nodded, a little bit afraid that his voice wasn't going to work, but he eventually said, "Yes. I think I would be interesting in the... alternative payment you mentioned."

Gladio really looked smug at that, and he placed a hand on the small of Ignis's back and said, "This way then," and lead him forward into the next room which turned out to be Gladio's bedroom. The bed was large and it looked soft. If Ignis hadn't been nervous before, then he certainly was now, thinking about the chance to finally live out some of the fantasies he had. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your clothes and get on the bed," Gladio said when he became too impatient, but he was teasing and his words didn't carry any real irritation. Ignis could feel Gladio looking at the back of him as he stepped forward and first pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. His hands paused at his belt for a moment, and then he tugged those off too, along with his boxer briefs. He felt a little awkward about bending over to get his pants off when Gladio was standing behind him, but then again he was happy that Gladio couldn't see him from the front because he was already getting hard. They hadn't even started touching yet. 

His socks were the last to come off and then Ignis approached the bed. After a moments deliberation, he got into the center and laid down on his back. He paused for a moment, and then slowly spread his legs and bent his knees, opening himself up. He was staring at the ceiling and relieved that he couldn't see Gladio's face because he knew he was turning bright red with embarrassment. 

The floor creaked as Gladio walked closer. Ignis's cock was getting harder, it would only be a matter of time before it was oozing precome, and that was just from the anticipation. he heard the sound of Gladio tugging down the zipper of his pants.

Just off to his left he heard Gladio say, "Well aren't you just a willing little slut."

Ignis felt his cock twitch and he bit back a whimper. He looked over at Gladio just as he was freeing himself from his pants, and Ignis's mouth fell open as he saw Gladio's member. 

It was without a doubt, the biggest cock Ignis had ever seen, so long and so _thick_ , with protruding veins. But that wasn't what made Ignis's mouth go dry- it was the piercing, a a metal barbell that went in through the slit and protruded again under the head of his cock- the head that was flushed so dark it was practically turning purple, so at least Ignis could be relieved that he wasn't the only one already so hard and ready. He'd never seen a piercing like that before. Ignis was not complete inexperienced. He wasn't a virgin, but staring at Gladio's monstrous cock, he thought maybe he had even less experience than he realized. He didn't know how something that big was going to fit.

Gladio tugged his pants down lower and freed his balls too, heavy and hanging low. He pulled his own shirt off too, and then he was climbing on the bed, on top of Ignis, except instead of hovering over him in the way Ignis expected, Gladio put his knees on either side of Ignis's head, nearly sitting on his chest. He stroked himself a few times, Ignis staring up at him and mesmerized by the silver barbell protruding from his penis. Ignis licked his lips and Gladio smirked again. He held his cock at the base and smacked it agains Ignis's face a few times and then hovered it over his mouth. "Lets see how much you're worth," he said, and Ignis opened wide and took down as much of Gladio as he could possibly fit into his mouth. 

Ignis had given blow jobs before, but none like this. Gladio was so big, as much as he tried Ignis couldn't take him all the way in, even with his jaw relaxed and his throat open. He could feel the hard barbell in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, but he couldn't get his lips close to the base of Gladio's cock before he started gagging. He breathed heavy through his nose, smelling the musk and sweat coming from Gladio's groin. He teased with his tongue as much as he could, playing with the tip of Gladio's cock and teasing the barbell, running his tongue along the protruding veins. He would tease and then try again to swallow him, only to choke on the length of him.

"That's alright Ignis," Gladio said sounding a little breathless, "You're doing better."

Even if he couldn't fit Gladio in all the way, at least he was taking more of him down each time. 

Gladio pulled himself out and then hovered his balls over Ignis's lips. Without hesitating Ignis swallowed and sucked on them, one after the other. He was writhing on the bed under Gladio's weight, his own cock painfully hard and resting on his stomach, finally dripping precome. As if Gladio could sense his need, he pulled off again, and then got off the bed. Ignis whimpered and Gladio shot him a wink before searching through his bedside table for a bottle of lube. He threw it on the bed next to Ignis.

"Get yourself ready for me," he said, and then started taking off his pants.

After slicking up his fingers, Ignis went back to laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was easier to pretend he was back in his room, fantasizing and playing with himself, so he wouldn't get embarrassed about being watched. He rubbed circles around his pucker with wet fingers, and then loosely took his cock in his free hand to relieve the ache. With a drawn out sigh, Ignis pushed a finger in to the knuckle. He left it in for a moment, twisting and wriggling it a bit, then pulled it out and pushed it back in. He repeated the motion a few times, but he was so keyed up it didn't take long for him to start pushing a second finger in with the first. 

He heard the telltale slick sounds of a hand jerking a dick, and Ignis moaned and pushed his fingers in deeper, knowing that Gladio was enjoying the show. "That's it, Ignis," he heard Gladio say, and he moved his fingers in and out faster. 

He didn't realized Gladio had moved until he felt the bed dip at the base, and then Gladio had his hands hooked under Ignis's knees, pushing his legs back and pulling them apart, leaving him fully on display. Gladio's massive cock was swaying as he moved, and he gave Ignis's body' a greedy look. 

Gladio grabbed the bottle of lube again and he slicked up his cock, staring at Ignis all the while. "You're a needy little slut, aren't you? I had a feeling you might be." Gladio took the tip of his cock and started rubbing it against Ignis's pucker, making him writhe and moan, particularly when he felt the piercing catch against his skin. "I'm doing you a favor in more ways than one. You should be grateful," Gladio said, and then he started to push his cock inside.

"Oh, _oh Gods_ ," Ignis moaned as it went in, stretched him open farther than he'd ever been before. He was thankful that Gladio was going so slow. His ass was burning the more he was stuffed full, a painful stretch around that massive cock, but it felt so good. His body was quickly adapting, but part of the pleasure was the pain, the knowledge that he was going to be gaping afterwards. He imagined what his ass looked like right now, so full of that wide cock. It was probably an image worthy of porn. Gladio kept pushing in, and Ignis gasped with his final thrust the was of the way inside.

" _Ah_ , Mr. Amicitia- _Gladio!_ "

"That's more like it," Gladio said in a husky voice. He keep his cock fully sheathed for Ignis to adjust, but Gladio grabbed his legs and hauled them up and apart again. Ignis wriggled underneath him. He looked up at Gladio, his chiseled abs, the impressive tattoo, and Ignis reached up and tugged on one of his piercing nipples.

Gladio smirked at him. "I always knew you liked those," he said, and then Ignis's hand fell back and his mind went blank and he cried out as Gladio moved his hips back and then slammed them forward with full force. 

Gladio's pace was relentless, and Ignis had to hold on for dear life, his ass pounded with enough force to make his whole body shake. He was beyond words, nothing but meaningless moans and cries leaving his mouth, his hole still burning with the stretch of Gladio's massive cock, but there was a building pressure against his prostate now too, filling Ignis with unimaginable pleasure. 

"You've been needing a good fucking, haven't you?" Gladio said, and Ignis couldn't do more than whimper in reply. "Do you like my cock, Ignis? Do you like having a fat cock inside your ass?"

" _Yes_ ," Ignis gasped, and reached his hands up to hold onto the headboard while Gladio kept going at him at that furious pace. He could feel Gladio's massive balls slapping against his ass with every thrust.

"Are you going to come with just my cock in your ass? Do you like it that much?"

"Y-yes..." Ignis was getting close, that relentless pressure was building and Gladio could see it. He pushed Ignis's legs all the way forward to his chest and leaned in close and started fucking him impossibly harder.

Ignis cried out without warning, come erupting from his cock, the first spirt flying up his chest and leaving a wet trail down, and more followed, shooting from his slit in pulses, a mess that was accentuated by the fact that Gladio just kept fucking him, making his cock bounce against his stomach and his semen fly everywhere before dripping down the sides of his chest.

"Look how pretty you look, all fucked out on my cock," Gladio said. He wasn't done yet and it was a sensation overload for Ignis, tender after his orgasm, his ass still hurting from the size of Gladio and the pace his thrusting set. He was still too out of it and swarmed with lingering pleasure to say anything though, so Gladio continued to use him, but- Ignis realized he kind of liked it.

"You want my come, Ignis? You want to get filled with my come?"

Ignis said something, he wasn't sure if it was intelligible or not, but Gladio must have taken it as a yes, because after a few more frantic thrusts he was grunting and he started coming, filling Ignis up like he wanted with a massive load of hot come. Ignis could feel it fill him up and he gasped. Gladio slowed his hips, then stopped them completely. He was still holding on to Ignis's legs, and so he slowly sat up again, letting Ignis relax and set his feet down flat on the mattress again. And then Gladio pulled out.

Ignis felt so wide and stretched and used, he bit his lip but a noise still came out of him anyway. Gladio paid him no mind, just kept staring at his loose hole, until Ignis felt the first of his come start to trickle out. Gladio caught the stream against his finger and pushed it back inside of Ignis's swollen ass.

He suddenly felt self conscious, and Ignis wanted to close his legs, not sure what came next. He thought Gladio would get off the bed, maybe start getting dressed, but instead he surprised Ignis and leaned forward over him again. He felt Gladio's wet tongue against his stomach, and he realized that Gladio was licking at and swallowing his come. Gladio moved upwards on his chest, and latched his mouth onto one of Ignis's nipples, sucking on it then he nipped with his teeth, and then removed his mouth just enough to say, "Want to pay for next month too?"

Wordlessly, Ignis nodded.

 


End file.
